not so secret anymore
by drenched-in-sunshine
Summary: Rose and Scorpius have decided to come out about their relationship. oneshot Sequel to 'Secret Rendezvous.'


And the decision is… SEQUEL! The final vote was: Scorpius POV- 1, prequel- 1, sequel- 3. Thus, here is the sequel. Sorry it took so long! My sister's been hogging the computer all the time! But finally it's summer break and I get extra time:)

_Disclaimer: _Sadly, Harry Potter isn't mine. Otherwise, Fred would be alive.

This sequel will be mostly about the publicizing of the relationship, revealing to family, etc, etc. Here it is!

_Bliss._

This was the feeling I was currently and had been experiencing for the past three months. Scorpius Malfoy told me he loved me! And I loved him back, with all my heart.

"Rose.."

"Rose…"

"Rose Weasley! Are you daydreaming again?" Scorpius asked me, twirling an auburn curl around his finger. We were sitting underneath a tree on the banks of the Black Lake, drinking in the early warmth of March. It was better to come out when it was still slightly chilly outside, as we didn't have to risk being seen together.

"What? No, I was just thinking. Y'know, about our relationship." At this, I smiled, an involuntary reflex that took over me whenever I mentioned it.

"Same. I was thinking… It's been three months. I'm tired of hiding. I want the world to know you're mine," he said, pulling me closer to him.

"My family…" I said, hesitant.

"Your family needs to accept the fact that you want to be with me. They can't control your life!" he said fiercely.

I made up my decision.

"Alright. We'll tell them tomorrow. You're right, they can't tell me who I can or can't date."

The next day at school, I grabbed Scor's hand and we both walked into the Great Hall together. I talked to him the entire time, trying to ignore the confused glances and whispers people kept directing towards us. Of course, people tried not to stare, but they were failing obviously at pretending not to notice. I pulled him along with me to the Gryffindor table, where my family sat chatting animatedly, having not yet noticing us.

"Er- Hi, Lils," I said cautiously. Lily would probably take it the best. Good thing James and Fred already graduated.

"Hey, Rosie-" Lily turned around, waving absent-mindedly at me and turned around again, continuing her conversation with Lucy and Hugo.

Something seemed to click in her mind, and she froze in her seat, then turned slowly back at us. "Malfoy?-" Her eyes widened with realization as she saw our intertwined hands. Strangely enough, she didn't seem that surprised. More like she had expected it and was knowingly smiling at us. I surveyed the rest of the family while Lily processed this new fact quietly.

The ignorant ponce, Al was so preoccupied with shoving down his treacle tart and sneaking glances at Peyton, who was hastily finishing her Charms homework next to him that she didn't even bother looking up. Hugo and Lucy had continued their conversation without Lily, seemingly not having noticed or even cared that Lily was talking anymore. Lucy was sitting further down, next to Al, playing a portable version of wizard's chess with Lorcan Scamander. Lysander was simultaneously watching his twin brother and 'cousin' and listening to Emily Longbottom and rant about some poor bloke. Her brother Jonah hadn't even come down yet.

See now, my family (the Scamanders and Longbottoms count) tends to be a bit thick. With the exception of Louis and Lily, everyone else was blissfully oblivious to anything going on around them.

Anyways, I guess that Roxy and Hugo noticed Lily was not a part of their conversation anymore, because they finally looked up.

"What-" Hugo drifted off.

"The freaking hell?" Lucy finished for him.

"Rosie, what's going on? Is this some kind of dare or joke?" Hugo asked, clearly confused and a bit hostile.

"One second-Al! Peyton! You guys- So, I have something to say- Em? Okay. So, I thought I'd be official.. _Scorpius_ and I are together… And since you all are such a loving, warm, _welcoming _family, I expect all of you to accept him. He's my boyfriend. Got it?" I said in a hurried, but decisive tone.

Personally, I think they were all to shocked to process anything. I pulled Scorpius down next to me and buttered my toast. Our family's portion of the table was awkwardly silent. Finally, Al broke the tension.

"Er, Malfoy-"

"You mean Scorpius," I corrected him.

"Right. Mal- er, _Scorpius_, I just want you to know that if you hurt her, I will personally hunt you down," he said, this dramatic statement somehow made less dramatic by the fact that he was sneakily cutting up his crumpet.

"Yeah, I figured," Scorpius said, an amused smile creeping up on his face.

"Oh, Al, cut it out with all that protective older- brother crap. I'm four months older than you, and I'm pretty sure James and Fred have that covered," I rolled my eyes.

"Rose, it is my duty to be brotherly and protect you," he intoned solemnly.

Oh, Al.

"You and _Malfoy_?" Peyton asked me, dumbfounded. "So all those times you said you hated him, you really liked him? What _is _this?-"

"I just want to know, how on _earth_ did you two start dating? You cursed each other all the time and insulted and teased-" This time it was Lysander.

"Well-" I said, unsure how to phrase that we'd started sleeping with each other to alleviate those pent-up desires.

"Oh, that's simple, " Lily cut me off, "You could tell. Sometime around sixth year, they started fancying each other. If you paid close attention, you could tell. They'd always had some sort of energy and attraction. You just can't deny it. Isn't that right, Rosie?" she asked me.

"Er- pretty much," I said lamely.

Just then, the bell rang for our first class, and I grabbed Scorpius with me and quickly walked to our next class. Fortunately, it was Advanced Arithmancy which Al was clearly not smart enough for. There were only six students in the class, Scorpius and I being the only non- Ravenclaws.

The entire rest of the day continued on a similar vein. One highlight of my day happened during Charms. Professor Flitwick came into class, and looked up to see Malfoy and I sitting at the same table, his arm thrown casually around mine. Poor Flitwick probably had such a shock from seeing a Malfoy and Weasley _fraternizing_ that he toppled over to the ground.

Old Professor McGonagall had never looked so surprised in her life, and I distinctly remember her muttering to a student if the old age was getting to her or we were really holding hands and laughing conspiratorially together.

Later that night, the first important price of going public with our relationship happened. Scorpius and I couldn't even take a stroll around the lake before curfew without students spying on us and whispering behind our backs.

"Rose, ignore them," Scorpius muttered, pulling me closer in the slightly chilly March air.

I tried to shake off the feeling of those stares, but I was still a bit distracted. Seeing that I wasn't paying attention, Scorpius stopped and faced me.

"Sweetheart, you're going to have to get used to this," he grinned, "I'm just too handsome for my own good."

"Arrogant prat," I grinned back.

"C'mon, Rosie…just…relax a bit.." With each word, he backed me further up against a tall oak tree. "Now just-" He place light, feathery kisses on my neck, working his way up, finally reaching my lips. I sighed contentedly, and kissed him back with a passionate fervor. My hands wandered up and pulled on his hair gently, and he placed one hand on the back of my neck and another on my lower back, making me shiver with all the tingly feelings I was getting.

"Scorpius.. We shouldn't- not here," I gasped in between kisses.

"Fine then. Your room or mine?" he smirked.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_As you may or may not have heard, I have a new boyfriend, one that I plan on keeping for a while. I just wanted to warn you, because I'm afraid Daddy will do something drastic.. Now, please just accept him, because I love him and I want him to feel welcome in our family. Yes, Daddy, you have to be nice to him. Also, Mum, you said I could invite someone over for Easter break.. So could I please invite him?_

_Thank you thank you thank you mum!_

_Love,_

_Rosie._

_P.S. His name is Scorpius Malfoy._

Two weeks before Easter break, Ron Weasley strolled into his kitchen for breakfast. He kissed his wife and sat down for some sausages. Suddenly, Rose's large barn owl, Normandy flew in, delivering a letter.

"'Mione, it's from Rose," he said, opening the letter. He skimmed the contents quickly.

"..."

"WHAT THE BLOODY EFFING HELL IS THIS?"

**A/N: That's it, folks. I'm not sure if I like this that much. I guess I kind of lost interest in it. But anyways, I'm so sorry for the delay, and I hope you like it! Please review with your thoughts!**


End file.
